In the electronic content publishing industry, it is desirable for a content publisher (e.g., a website provider) to present its users not only with interesting, relevant, trustworthy and engaging content in an initial form (e.g., a webpage), but also provide users of the publisher's content with additional recommended content. Furthermore, it is a goal for a content publisher to provide its users with high “quality” recommendations. To do so, an approach is needed to accurately and efficiently measure the quality of those recommendations.